


She Is My World, My Key

by Peggysgal1946



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysgal1946/pseuds/Peggysgal1946
Summary: Wanda's having a hard time at the new Avengers Facility but there's someone there to help her through it to show her the light but then when things are starting to get back on track there's a curve ball. Is everything going to be okay or is Wanda going to call it quite and leave the Avengers.Because to me she is everything. She's the most beautiful woman, thing I have ever seen. To me she's the key. Maybe just maybe she's not as scary as she seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone, so this has been stuck in my head for a couple weeks now, figured it couldn't hurt to put it out there. I hope you enjoy.

Prologue 

Wanda's POV 

Our kids have grown up now they're adult we even have grandchildren. Who would have thought it The Black Widow married with four kids two sons and two daughter and three grandchildren. We no longer live in the avengers compound we're too old far that crap not that we have retired far from it. We do however all stay next to each other in rather large family houses on the outskirts of New York with far too many rooms in the house and far too much space outside. 

Charlie (Charlotte) our youngest daughter is sitting at the kitchen island typing away at some kind of report. I don't really know what it's for, she's training to be a SHIELD Agent like her sister Grace. I'm making the dinner floating about around here music playing in the background from SATURDAY the newest version of FRIDAY. Nat t thought it was funny to call this one Friday. Speaking of Nat I have no idea where she is, off somewhere with Peggy doing something. Anyway back to Charlie while the others are entertaining themselves in the living room Laura, Angie, Pepper and I are making Sunday dinner, Its Nat and I's turn to host it this Sunday. 

"Mamma, how did you know momma was the right partner?" Charlie asked fingers stilling on her keyboard. 

"You spend too much time with your Aunt Peg" I smiled pointing my knife i was using to chop at my daughter who is the spitting image of my wife. 

"I didn't not at first anyway. 

"You're moms were so oblivious it was past funny it was painful." Laura added jumping in. 

When I first joined the Avengers I was lost, My brother had just died and my home was gone. Your Uncle Clint got me aboard with the Avenger's like he did with your mother. Your momma trained me helped me controlled my powers. Then there was an incident on a mission big argument between us all but as you can tell we're all friends again but i was back to where I started when i first joined lost, confused." 

"It was like looking at your Momma for the first time all over agin when we first took her in before the Avengers were even a thing." Laura added. 

"Your momma helped me see things better" 

"What doe you mean?" Charlier asked confused. 

"Ok think off it this way. I was standing in a field with the most beautiful scenery but my eyes were closed she helped me open them but all i could see was her in front of it all." 

I remember that day like it way yesterday. We were at Clint and Laura's having dinner with them and the kids. We had decided to take a walk after we had eaten, Natasha and Clint were in front of us running around with the kids while Laura and I walked behind them Nathaniel between us holding our hands as we walked. Nat looked over at me and smiled so brightly it was like everything else was out of focus all i could see was her nothing else. That was the moment I realised I couldn't live without her, that she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Something just clicked and I knew i was falling in love. 

"Still to chicken to do anything about it." Angie teased. " They danced around each other for ages after that." she added.

"That being said we may have danced around each other but we did get closer. Then when I was six months pregnant, it was never a secrets the twins were an accident anyway. We'd kiss a couple times but nothing more than a peck on the lips, I was sleeping in her bed, your momma came to all my hospital appointments with me and then when i was six months pregnant I got put on bed rest for a week she never left my side, decorated the nursery well sort of the nursery." 

The questions continued while we kept making the dinner. Then she had asked me the hardest yet easiest question of them all. 

"How would you describe momma to someone who had never meet her before?"

"Natasha, that's how" I smiled.

"That's no help mamma that doesn't describe from your point of view?" Charlie moaned. 

"Yes it does." The other replied looking up from what they were doing. 

So hear it is. My wife is the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I don't just mean looks, although she is the most beautiful woman in that way too. She's the strongest person I know. She's been through so much before she was even in her twenties, done things know one should ever have to do and she never had a choice about it. She's built walls around herself that the hulk himself couldn't smash through but there is a wall behind a wall. She will let people through the first wall, it might take some time and she has to feel completely comfortable with you but she will. The second wall thats where, the kids, Peggy, Clint, Laura and I are. She's strong, brutal, will beat the crap out of you, seductive, closed off/private. will do what she needs to for a mission. There's and air of grace around her, she's very much like Peggy on the outside they are two of the same bread them two and very similar on the inside. My Natasha that she's all that and so much more, she's family, love my wife, a worrier, the one who takes baths's with me. She's a bit of a toy boy, stops me just for a kiss or to tell me she loves me. Does it count if we both do that?. Won't sleep unless she's touching me in some form of way. To me she is like music, but not the kind of music you kids listen to these days. Like a beautiful piano piece thats takes all over your senses on a journey and for that moment while you listen truly listen you get lost. To me Natasha is like a flower waiting to bloom under a blanket of snow. All you can see is that hard shell but me I know the beautiful soft thing beneath. 

I truly believe i wouldn't be where I am in life without her, I'm not sure if i could have made it without her. 

Anyway I could speak all day about my wife, I don't think could ever really put into words how much that redheaded Russian Avenger means to me. Speaking of the evil I was brought out of my thoughts by said wife coming up behind me wrapping her arms around my waist pressing a kiss to the nape of my neck. A smile coming to my face making the muscles ache just like always. But a thought occurs to me, 

"Wait do you like someone?" I asked our youngest daughter.

"Who we shooting?" Peggy asked coming in just after Natasha making her way over to Angie pressing a kiss on her cheek resting her hand on the small of her back. 

"Be nice." Angie laughed Pecking her lips.

"Aunt Peg you can't shoot them" Charlie grinned. 

"The hell we can't." Natasha said.

"Sorry darling, tell us about them is she nice, does she treat you right?" She asked turning her full attention to our daughter. We're all curious now. 

"Well yeah i think so, I mean yeah she does" She said blushing looking down to hide her face. 

"As long as she treats you like you would expect your momma to treat your mamma and you treat her the same way and you'll find your own version." Peggy smiled drawing Angie closer into her side. 

"Does she make you happy kiddo?" Natasha asked. 

"Yeah she does." She smiled. 

"Then that's what's important?" She smiled. 

If I had to do this all over agin then I would. Everything because it gave me a life with my kids and my wife and I'm positive that I don't want a life without them, they are my life. I never thought she would feel the same way and if I'm being honest I never thought i was worth it, Natasha should me that i was. So if there is one thing I learned from my life you are worth it. Music was the thing that kept me grounded before Natasha and she was the one who showed the music in everything else. I have magic in me but she showed me the magic in everything and that in itself it beautiful.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like

Chapter One - 

Friends again finally everything was back to normal well as normal as could be. Steve and Tony are speaking again and everyone was back at the Avengers compound. There was a couple of new people now. Steve had found Peggy and Angie they'd been given the same serum as Bucky and then held in the same place. Needless to say that place no longer stands and they are now part of the Avengers well Peggy is Angie is in training with the others. She had been training to be an Agent when they had been taken. Peggy had been given a tip off that Bucky was alive so she went along to find out for sure but thinking the mission was too dangerous and personal she had gone herself and Angie had tagged along telling her there was no way she was going alone so she could either make it easy and let her tag along or put up with her following her. It was a particularly hard decision to make. 

9 am normally when Natasha and Wanda start training but the brunette hadn't showed up so she had gone in search of the woman but had come up empty so she tried that last place to look, the kitchen. Everyone else was there but the young woman she was looking for was not. 

"Has anyone seen Wanda, she's late for training it's not like her and she's not in her room." Natasha asked the others. 

"In the private garden or balcony I've seen her out there a few times?" Peggy suggested pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

"No I've looked nowhere?" The redhead replied leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

"Give her sometime, she'll find you when she's ready." The English woman replied accent just as thick as it was when she had meet Steve. 

Nodding the redhead took a seat after making herself her own cup of coffee joining them at the table. The room was quite but not an uncomfortable one, one with a certain rhythm in it of a practiced routine. The only noise in the room was that of the crinkling of the paper Peggy was ready and clattering of spoons and forks as they ate. Maybe Peggy was right and the young Sokovian was just needing some space and time alone. Natasha can understand that, she is a fan of having sometime alone.   
She was brought out of her thought by the English woman on her right swearing causing her to look around and see said woman looking away from her paper at the fork in her hand that was know bent. Apparently she was still getting used to her super strength. 

"Language Cap doesn't like that kind of speak." The Sokovian said her accent thick as she got a bottle of water from the fridge causing them to all look at her. 

"It was one time and it just slipped out." He said defending himself earning a chuckle from the english woman beside him. 

"And just where have you been?" Tony asked. 

"Out what i'm not aloud?" She snarked with the bottle of water leaving the room. Okay so Wanda still has a little trouble with trusting Tony. 

"I believe that is the definition of the walk of shame." Maria says from her seat. 

"So she's a little bitter." Tony remarked. 

"Well she was locked in a room in a straight jacket in the middle of the ocean for something that she had no control over again. Can you blame her?" Natasha asked pushing up from her seat leaving the room. 

With a sigh she made her way to the youngest members room knocking on the door not bothering to wait for an answer before going inside. Wanda was lying on the bed eyes shut the bottle of water open sitting on her stomach. Silently the redhead made her way over to the Sokovian's wardrobe taking out her training clothes then laying them next to her on the bed. 

"Put them on meet me at the trail in 5 minutes and drink that bottle of water." Natasha said then leaving the room making her way out to the trail going through the kitchen. 

"You going to be hear for dinner?" Peggy asked Maria as she stood up putting her dishes in the sink. 

"Lets say no." The tall brunette replied with a smile. 

"Yeah Sharon await you." Tony grinned. 

"What are you even doing here?" Natasha asked opening the sliding french door that leads out to there private garden. 

Five minutes later and Wanda is joining her at the entrance of the trail bottle of water finished workout gear on. She doesn't need to ask the former assassin what they are there for this is the trail they always run. They start in the same place taking the same path and keep going until the brunette can no longer. They've been getting further and further each time recently and Natasha thinks today they might just make it a little bit more. 

At first they start off at a slow place getting to grips not wanting to tire themselves out. They set a pace running side by side feet moving in sync hitting the ground with almost identical thuds only the redheads was quieter. Wanda was pushing herself though they had past where they stopped the last time about five minutes ago and instead of slowing down the brunette appears to be spending up instead. Eventually the brunette ran herself out coming to a stop when she no longer could her eyes filling with tears as she bent over placing her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath but the next the she knew she was stepping off to the side to be sick. 

Natasha came to a stop beside Wanda holding her ponytail out of her face. Once the taller woman was finished and standing up Natasha reached up cupping her face looking her dead on the eye silently asking if she was alright. Once the brunette finally looked at her after a little promoting they started there walk back to the facility in a comfortable silence. 

Once they got back they both headed off to their own room in aid of a shower and change of clothes. Natasha of course was finished her shower first so decided she was going to have a talk with the witched making her way into the younger woman's room wearing sweats that wear rather form fitting and a tight thick strapped tank top lying down on the bed waiting for the younger woman to come out. 

"Is there something wrong with your own bed?" Wanda asked coming out of her un-suit bathroom wrapped in a towel her dark her dripping down onto her shoulders. 

"Yes you're in here." The redhead replied simply. 

Instead of saying anything back Wanda sat down at the dresser in front of a mirror blowdrying her hair before brushing it. Then she slid on her underwear under her towel before slipping on a pair of black jeans and a black Jack Daniel tank top that hung. Unsure of what to do next she made her way over to her mentor lying down beside her on the bed looking up at the ceiling fingers laced together resting on her stomach ankles crossed mirroring the other woman's position. 

"I did something stupid?" Wanda said accent thick. 

"You did?" Natasha said across between a statement and agreement. "What? Last night?"

"Yes, what is it they call it one stand?" She asked focus still on the white ceiling. 

"One night stand." Natasha corrected. 

"Yes that is it. I just wanted to get out of here for a bit. Had a bit much to drink and he was there interested. I wanted to see if it made a difference, It did not it was stupid..." She said trailing off. 

"Is it always so bad?" The brunette added.

"No it can be good really good it doesn't always have to mean something sex can just be sex good sex but, even better if the person you're with means something?" She said. " No training not today we are going todo whatever you want. And in future if your stuck in your head me or Peggy, you two are close but not that you're worth more than that." Natasha said. 

"I promise" 

"Good now what would you like to do?" Natasha asked turning to the brunette. 

"A movie day, Top Hat?" She grinned hopefully. 

"I'll get the movie set up and you get the popcorn." Natasha said standing up. 

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily. 

Laughing Natasha got off the bed letting the brunette go first before she made her way to the common room setting up the movie on the flat screen on the large entertainment set up on the wall in the middle of the room where all the seats could see it. It wasn't long until Wanda was back sitting beside the redhead putting the soda's on the coffee table pulling a blanket over there laps settling the popcorn in the middle off the the titles rolling. 

"What we watching?" Peggy asked as she and Steve came into the room. 

"Top Hat" Wanda replied with a smile looking up at the older woman. 

"With Fred Estier and Ginger Rogers 1935" She asked. 

"Thats the one, you know it.?" Natasha asked. 

"I was 13 when went to the movie with my father to watch it, Do you mind if i join you?" She asked with a smile. 

"Of course." They said moving up the couch. 

"Wait 13, I thought you were born in 1919 not 1921, did you lie on your enlistment form?" Steve asked looking down at her. 

"So did you five times if i remember the file correctly." 

"Point taken I'll see you later, you ladies enjoy your film." He said leaning down pecking her lips before leaving just in time for Angie to join them sitting down beside her best friend. By the time the movie was finished Wanda was practically lying onto of Natasha, so Angie had ended up changing the disk putting in a different movie. By the time that movie was finished Wanda was asleep her head resting in Natasha's lap while her legs and feet lay over Peggy and Angie. 

"Is she alright?" Peggy asked the redhead. 

"Honestly I have no idea?" She replied looking down at the sleeping woman lying on her. 

Soon enough supper time rolled around and they were all back sitting around eating the meal Peggy and Wanda had made with the help of Angie. Of course since they had cooked the others tidied up. Everyone had ended up doing there own thing so Peggy and Natasha decided to go for a run even though the Russian had been for one already in the morning. They ended up coming across two rather large house and a couple of out buildings that were all rather rundown but with a little TLC they would be fantastic. 

"Do you think they know they're here?" The redhead asked. 

'"Probably knowing Tony he just didn't care, I'm sure if you ask Maria she would know, why got an idea?" The brunette asked. 

"Yes actually, I think I just found my new hobby." Natasha grinned before they turned and headlock to the facility. 

Natasha figured that if Maria was away with Peggy's niece Sharon then the probability of seeing the agent tonight was rather slim. So instead she headed to her room intent on taking a shower and finding something to do. She had gone to the kitchen first to get something to drink and a banana and was making her way through the common area when she could hear strumming of a guitar coming from some where. It took a minute but she realised it was coming from the balcony so she made her way over seeing Wanda sitting there with her guitar gazing off as she plays. So she went over she made her way over sitting down beside the younger Sokovian. 

"If you don't want to talk about it that's okay perfectly okay, I'm not the most open person in the world but for you my door is always open anytime." That was all the redhead said before standing up giving the younger woman shoulder a squeeze before going to her own room in need of a shower. 

The redhead had hopped that she had gotten through to the younger woman but the very next night no one could find the brunette only for her to come stumbling in the morning hungover. This time though she never said anything to anyone heading straight to her room. No one saw her again that night, she never came out again or joined them for lunch or supper. 

It was like the brunette had retreated back into her head completely, and Natasha was going to make sure that doesn't happen if its the last thing she does.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe just maybe there is something wrong. Oh and Natasha doesn't like bing lied to.

Chapter Two

Today lesson one sparring, close combat for hours. At first the witch had been reluctant to spar with the former assassin scared she would be unable to control her powers when doing so but eventually Natasha had convinced her. What if you some how end up being unable to use your powers, what if the person or people you're going up against hav some kind of technology like Clint's arrow back in Wakanda, what will you do then. It had worked because the Sokovian had agreed to learn to fight until the Russian was sure that she could hold her own and not have to worry about her while she too was fighting. 

Today apparently everyone was busy because today they have managed to get the whole training room to themselves, meaning it was just the two of them in the room., They don't have to worry about who else is on the blue soft matts beneath there feet. Natasha was glad of that because it appears today the youngest member of the Avengers head is most certinatly not in the game today. She was all over the place, missing the jabs that she had previsouly learned to block. Natasha swore it was like they were starting all over again. Only today imagine you are trying to train with someone who really doesn't want to be there but is being forced to be there.

"Stop, Wanda wait, stop." Natasha said straightening up so that they were face to face. 

"Yes?" She asked as she to straightened up panting slightly, looking at the older woman. 

"What's going on, you're sloppy, missing hits that you have been getting that last three weeks. Your head is all over the place." She asked picking up two fresh bottles of water handing one to the talller woman. 

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling all that good. My head is all over the place today, as if tangled." She replied accepting the bottle taking a mouthful before rubbing her forehead.

"Go shower put on something comfy and flexiable and meet me in the common room in an hour." Natasha replied. 

Nodding Wanda made her way to her room stripping down stepping into the shower once the water had warmed up. She took a longer showers than usual, standing under the hot water letting it run down her skin the water not hoot enough to burn but hot enough to relax and sooth her sore muscles, maybe later she will have a hot bath something to just relax in. It sounds silly but when Pietro and She were with Hydra and there time in the woods before they vaulenteered, they never got joy of a hot bath, to stay in it as long as they wish until there fingers were likke raisins and there limbs were so relax they were heavy to lift yet floating on the surface if not care as if leaves in a pond. Eventually though the hour was up and she was making her way into the common room hair tied up in a messy bun while wearing grey sweatpants, fluffy socks comfy socks and a guns n roses band vest top that hung off her showing more of her bra than a normal tank top would but it was comfortable, a far cry from the straight jacket she'd gotten used to on the raft or the hospital like nightdress she became so equated with at Hydra. It turned out she had gotten there a little early and still had about fifteen minutes before she was due to meet the redhead. 

When she got to the common room Natasha was already ther she too having showered and changed into oh so very tight yoga pants that left nothing to the imagination and a blue top that matched the colour of the strip going down her leg. As she approached Wanda couldn't help buy let her eyes wonder over the older woman appracaiting the curves and muscles on her. 

"I'm going straight to hell." Wanda thought her gaze lingering on the shorter woman's perfect backside. 

Natasha was comepletly focused looking out over the garden that had been sectioned off for the somewhere outside just for the Avengers. Instead of alerting her mentor of her arrival she stood back watching the woman moved. She stood shoulder width apart her hands and arms moving with precise actions that looked calculated yet were flawless like that's what they were meant to be doing. It was graceful and beautiful making Natasha look as waitress as a featherless. The Sokovian was sure that the woman she was admiring was lifted into the air she would float down like one of those white feathers that always seem to apear floating down to the ground so slowly that's the only things that has your attention. It was by far one of the most beaitufl things she had ever seen it was mesmerising. Was it or was more the fact of the person dping these flawless actions that made it even more beautiful than it already is. 

"What is that?" Wanda asked curiouse, the redhead not even f;intchiing at the new noise but it was no surprise that she had been heard coming it. 

"It's Tia chi, a friends taught me. It helps releave stress and promotes serenity and inner peace. Meditation in motion. When I first came to S.H.I.E.L.D I needed reprogramming shall we say. One day I was alone training and Malinda joined mentioned Barton saying that he thought it was having trouble with everything it was hard coming from a world of assasians she showed me this and well it helps." Natasha explained her actions never once faults ring hands and feet pushing and pulling. 

"Can you teach me,?" Wanda asked slyly suddenly unsure of herself her accent thick. 

Natasha did, she had taught the Sokovian just what she had learned the very first time Malinda May had shown her. So maybe it means that they have to add on another lesson to their schedule but that was okay. The change in the younger woman since learning the basic and repeating them for awhile was surprising, the redhead could see it in her face, in her body. How she looked more relax. So if it helps then she is more than willing to help and in the flutter or even now repeating the steps she had just learned somewhere by herself when Natasha isn't with her than that's okay. Natasha's knows what it's like to have the thoughts in your head so tangled its hard to find where they start, it's how she first felt when Barton took her in seeing something else within her other than the assassin shed been made into. 

"Okay you've seen my way, show me yours." Natasha said with that o so sexy side smirk the brunette finds so hard to refuse. 

Silently Wanda made her way over to the grand piano that had been placed in the corner between the wall and the full length wall of windows so that you have the perfect view of the garden when playing. She sat down on the leather seat resting her fingers on the Keyes back straight as she began to play the first notes of Hiatus - Little Precious. As the song went on Natasha could see the younger woman drift off just like she had done minutes ago only this time a little more detail. Natasha had always had a soft spot for classical music she is Russian and well a rather good ballet dancer thanks to madam B. When the tune finished Wanda took a minute to think of something else to play before her fingers glided access the keys and very familiar sound filling the redheads ear, she loves this song. Without hesitation Natasha sat down next to Wanda arms brushing before letting her own hand take over the part of the left hand causing the taller woman to open her eyes and look at her. Natasha had thrown her a hundred watt smile continuing to let her fingers play the led part. Wanda had flashed her the same smile right back before they both turned to look out the window fingers moving in tandem both woman so lost in the moment neither noticed the others standing just out of sight at the entrance watching with smiles. 

"You play?" Wanda asked when they drew to a close, her eyes bright with pleasure. 

"Yeah we had to learn to play something I choose this, I rather like piano music.' She grinned shrugging her shoulders. "I am Russian after all. What about you is it just piano and guitar?" said Russian asked intrigued. 

"Piano, guitar and Violin, Pietro loved violin I haven't placed it since. Music is my tia chi my escape but sometimes, memories are too much." Wanda explained looking down at her hands fiddling with her fingers. 

"You are always welcme to join me for tia chi always, we don't even have to talk well Your not supposed to, its breaking the rules." Natasha said reaching up using her thumb and index finger to lift her chin so she could look at the younger woman.

"Thank you." The witch said her voice barley abouve a whisper. 

Her eyes finally lifted up to look at the older woman as they locked, staring into one another's emerald green meeting ocean blue. They had some hope gotten closer without even realising it, Natasha still holding the taller woman's chin between her fingers. They were so close they could feel one another's breaths, they could practically feel one another's nose pressing against their own despite the fact that they weren't actually touching. It was almost like. A ghost of a wish both to scared, unsure or undertemnained about neither quite sure yet. Either way the seemed to realise what was about to happen prompting them to slid appar on the leather piano beanch before Natasha stood up creating space between them, something they were both thankful for. She gave the Sokovian a small smile before turning going to leave, making the others scamper before they were caught but before she could get to them she stopped ad turned around to look at the younger woman who was getting ready to play again. 

"Chopin, Spring Waltz where did you hear it?" Natasha asked. 

"I think I heard it coming from your room not long ago I like it found the song and learnt it I hope you don't mind." She replied. 

"Of course not." Natasha answered turning on her heels and leaving this time. 

Later that night after dinner Peggy and Angie were in the kitchen doing some cleaning up. The English woman was washing the dishes while the Brooklyn born Italian was drying them. There had been an argument about why bother when there is a perfectly goo dishwasher right there but the Cap had said simply that sometimes the old ways are the better ways, there is nothing wrong with a little bit of tradition. Needless to say the cap had found herself in the kitchen with her lover whom was happily hummming away while she dried the dishes. Peggy had been doing the last of the shipping down making sure everything was all clean while Angie was leaning back against he counter arms crossed her chest while she watched the older woman with an approving smile as the other woman moved. The ex solider was abut to pass her while suggesting that they find themselves something to do to pass the time when the blonde had reached out plain her metal hand on her hip while her other hand reached up cupping her face before leaning in capturing her lips in a slow chaste kiss. It hadn't seemed to matter that her metal hand had landed on the pale showing flesh beneath her shirt that had risen up the English woman had never flinched or squirmed away at the cool metal's tempature when it had touched. 

"What was that for?" Peggy asked pulling back slightly dazed her arms having had a mind of there own moving to rest on the other woman's shoulders. 

"No reason" Angie smiled Movieline her hand cupping the brunettes face to her free hip pulling her even closer against her somehow despite the fact their bodies were already pressed flushed together. 

"You're a minx you are." Peggy grinned. 

"You ain't complaining.' Angie teased. "So Wanda and Nat having a thing do they?" She grinned. 

"I think they have something going but are too sure what it is we should give them sometime to figure out. But there is defiantly something you don't just play piano like that are nearly kiss just anyone do you?" She grinned pressing a kiss where the blonde's neck and jaw meet. 

"How long have we got until this damn party that Tony is throwing?' Angie breathed moving her head to the side allowing Peggy better access to her neck. 

"About an hour and a half." Sharon's voice came from behind them causing Peggy to spin on her heels to face them absentmindedly leaning back against her lover who wrapped her arms around her waist from behind her. 

"Sharon darling" Peggy smiled albeit sheepishly.

"Hi aunt Peggy" Sharon grinned making her way over kissing her aunts cheek Maria standing behind them amused they had caught americas favourite soldier. 

"You getting ready here?' She asked. 

"Yeah didn't have enough time to go home and get ready so I just came here." She said holding up her things in her hand. 

"I guess we should get ready then." She added as the aunt and niece bagan making there way to the bedrooms Angie and Maria following behind. 

'Hey so Natasha and Wanda have a thing going?" Maria grinned. 

"It seems so though they're taking there time about English says we gotta let them figure out." Angie adds as they reach the bed room she shares with Pegggy, Maria and Sharon stopping at her bedroom a few doors up. 

The two younger woman and the English laughed at the Italians adorable pout before they all made there way into the two rooms intent on getting ready for the party Tony was throwing for god knows what reason this time. Well this is Tony we are speaking about the man doesn't really need a reason to throw one he just particularly enjoys them. Quickly the two woman showered separately despite Angie's dire attempts at getting the older woman to give in and share one but she had been told of can't show up late to a party when yuou live in the place the parts is, that's just obvious darling. She guesses her lover might just have a point doesn't mean that she is any happier about it at all. 

Once they showered hair and make up was the next thing to be done. Of course cap had gone fore her signature red lips stick with a nude look if you will for the res her now longer hair had been curled slightly to be pushed over her left shoulder once she was dressed. Finally it was time for her dress nothing to fancy a red dress that stopped just below her knees with thick strapps framing her perfect breaths. Breast to leg ratio perfect. It would be toppped off with back heels ans jacket provieded she get cold. Angie on the other hand had gone for a mint coloured dress with a sort of forties style to it not being a huge fan of showing where her metal arm is joined to other people she may not know she too was going with black heels and accessories to math the dress. She slipped it on though leaving it open at the back before making her way over to her lover coming up behind her placing a kiss on her shoulder and at the nap of her nneck as she zipped up the red garment. Peggy then spun her around doing the same for the blonde zipping up her dress before spinning her around so that they were facing one another drawing her closer by the hips pulling her into a kiss. 

"Sorry darling I'm afraid you'll have to redo your lips sticks." Peggy grinned using her thumb to while away the trace of red lipstick she'd left being careful not to wipe away any other mae up. 

"No you ain't." She laughed touching up her lipstick before they made there way out to join everyone else hand in hand. 

It wasn't long until the party was in full swing with the music going and the drinks flowing. Natasha who had somehow ended up behind the bar scanned the room looking for a certain someone before she finished making th cocktails before bringing the glasses around joining Clin, Rhodie and Vison handing them one of the strongly mixed drinks. Though as she made her way around joining the three men it appears that she was still unable to find who she was looking for. She did notic though at the late hour as people began to leave the party most of the more than drunk. Not unusual for a Tony Stark party. Yet as the people dispensed thinning the croud where it was just bye the Avengers, Sharon and Maria she was still unable to locate the person that she was looking for.. 

"You know you ciuld just look for them." Clint said effectively ending the conversation that he was having with the boys. 

"who's looking for who?" Rhodie asked confused but of course he wasn't the redheads best friend and he sure hasn't worked as closely with the Russian as the archer has. 

"And just who am I supposed to be looking for?" She asked taking a drunk of her cocktail, well a rather large drink effectively drinking half in on mouthful easily. 

"I'll make it easy for you balcony, we are going to joint the others." He grinned pointing to the rest who all had fresh drinks but were all now sitting around on the couches or the floor if there was no space for them. 

The three men walked off leaving her alone although only one of them actually had a clue as to what was going on as she looked over at the balcony door finishing the rest of her drink. Dumping the empty glass down on the bar top she reached over grabbing two beers twisting the tops off before going to make her way out onto the balcony finding the woman she had been scanning the room for leaning against the railing looking to into the darkness a glass of what the ex assassin was vodka. So as not to startle the youngest member she held a beer out first to be taken before she leaned against the railing beside her looking ahead. 

"What you doing out here instead of in there with the rest of us?" Natasha asked taking a mouthful of beer. 

""It was getting too loud especially with everyone drinking so I came out here." Wanda shrugged the alcohol making her accent even thicker. 

"Well it's just us lot now everyone has gone home apart from Sharon but I have a funny feeling she'll be staying the night with Maria. You should come join us." 

"They're not very subtle you go ahead, I will just be a minute." She smiled looking at the older woman for the first time. 

"What ever is bothering yoy, you know my doors always open." Natasha said and with that she made her way inside.

Wanda stayed outside for a couple more minutes staring out into the dark story night sky, you defiantly don't get views like that n the city the lights are too bright. She didn't get to see the star like that back in Sokovia either but they did stay in an apartment in the middle of the city. For a moment though she's transported back to when she and Pietro were about seven. They had rented a cabin for the week surrounded but mountains and trees in the middle of the country side, there was a lake that went right past the log cabin going for miles and miles in either direction. They sky had been so clear at night and in the morning the sky was shaded she had been sure she'd never seen before in a sunrise pr anyathing. They'd had fun that week, she was sure that was the best summer, week of her life. Everything was so simple then.

With a sigh she took one last look at the sky before turning and going back inside to find the others all gathered around on the large couches, Clint the only one sitting on the floor leaning against the chair beside Maria, too many people not enough seats. she'd been rather happy at that she figured if there was nowhere to sit then that meant that she could go to her room and be by herself. With a small smile and the still practically full beer she made her way over to say good night when there was a hand wrapping around her wrist making her look down to see who it belong to, her eyes trailing along the very familiar arm up to the green eyes that belong to the owner to see Natasha looking back at her. Before she even had a chance to say something or to tell them goodnight she was being pulled down to sit on the arm of the chair beside the redhead so close that there arms were pressed together. Apartntly that was that because the older woman joined back in the conversation that was still going on.

"What's yours?" Sam asked the youngest member of the team. 

"Oh we're talking about our favourite songs and why?" Vision explained for her.

"Well my favourite to play would either be Precious little by Hiatus or Choipins Spring Waltz. My favourite song I don't know would probably be Tiny Dancer, I guess I've never really thought about it before." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But why though, you gotta tell us why?' Sam asked his words a little slurred from the amount of alcohol.

"When I was little as soon as I could walk I was always dancing apparently so my Pappa took me to my first ever Ballet class. It was something we did together he took me to every recital, every companion. I was a bit of a Pappa's girl. He used to call me tiny dancer. I was little kid. He was forever singing it." She explained, ignoring the tingles that spread through her when Natasha slipped her hand behind her back resting on the small of it fingers tracing patterns over the material of her top.

"I thought you were going to say something like a Disney song." Sam replied with a small smile.

"I have only seen a couple Disney movies not many, that I can remember.' She shrugged.

"What not even Beauty and the Beast that's the best one?" Maria asked shocked. 

"No! This is bad?" Wanda asked accent become thicker and thicker the more she drinks.

"Not bad but we can fix it every girl has to see Beauty and the Beast even I've seen it." Natasha added her hand still resting on the small of the Sokovian's back.

'Disney day tomorrow ladies boys be damned." Angie all but shouted excitedly earning a groan from all the men but Clint after all her does have a young daughter.

"Well now that we have decided on what we are doing tomorrow I'm going to call it a night." Peggy said finishing her drink standing up.

Everyone else decided that it was a good idea following the leader of their group. Well at least that's what they'd said but the me seemed to have disappeared somewhere as the women walked to their bedrooms. Despite Peggy having said she was going to bed first Maria, Wanda and Natasha got to there quarters the two brunettes stoppping at there doors.

"Cap's coming you might want to duck in if you're still trying to be discreet." Natasha said to the two agents with a smirk Promoting Sharon to go rather quickly to the ex deputy directors bedroom but apparently not quick enough.

"Good night ladies." Cap said as she passed the three women Angie right by her side as they passed to get to america's favourite soldiers bedroom. "Good night Sharon." she added passing Maria's room not even bothering to look in it making Angie, Wanda and Nat laugh.

"Night Aunt Peg." She called back sheepishly before going up to her apparently not so secret girlfriend pulling her inside the room shutting the door behind them. 

Then it was just Nat and Wanda left in the corridor. Neither had realised how close they had been standing so close until the Sokovian turned around to say goodnight to the Russian only to discover that there fronts were nearly pressed together. They're eyes instantly ocean blue ones to emerald green ones. They were so close they could feel each other's breath of there faces, neither taking there eyes off of each other or steppping back. And then they were leaning in at the same time, so close they could practically feel each other's lips on their own and then the men appear causing the two women sepperated before they were spotted going into there own rooms without another glance at each other.

Just before the witch went into her room she paused hand on the door handle looking over at the redhead to find Natasha catch her looking at her but the Russian smiled at her before going into her own room. It wasn't long until the Sokovian was asleep that night. Unfortantly for the brunette any hopes of sleeping past ten were rudely interrupted when there was a knock on her door Angie excited a voice floating through the door. Apparently Disney day is staring now so she got up brushing her hair and teeth throwing on an oversized jumper and sweatpants before making her way through to the common area to find the other five woman waiting for her with a coffee table full of snacks so she plonked her self down on the couch next to Peggy who had Angie on her left. 

"What we watching first?" She asked. 

"So we have Moanna, Frozen Beauty and the Beast and then Mulan we can see what the time is after that" Angie explained. 

it turns out the brunette was rather fond of Disney by the tome she was finished watching the four movies. It was nice to feel like a kid for a little while again.

"So What one was your favourite?" Maria asked turning to the youngest member.

"Beauty and The Beast although I like them all, but defiantly that one." She grinned with a look of amasment on her face. 

Natasha decides in that moment looking at the witch who's eyes are sparking with said amasmnet that she likes that look on the brunette and she going to try hares to put it there.

The next day and they were back to training and the session was going much like the last one had there was something on the youngest Avangers mind and it was making her sloppy. Natasha was a little worried that if Wanda wasn't paying attention then the witch is going to end up hurt. 

"Wanda stop, I'm going to end up hurting you if your here your here don't let whatever is bothering you interfer not when training that's how someone gets hurt." The redhead. 

"What makes you so sure your right. There is nothing wrong, I'm fine." The witches all but huffed. 

"Then get your head in it if your fine, you're not and if you don't want to talk to me about it that's fine but please don't train if your not going to pay attention use it as an outlet. Either way don't lie about it that I mind." She said. 

"I just, I'm sorting it in my own way, I promise I'll concentrate." Wanda replied getting back into to sparing stance.


	4. Chapter Three - Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What in the hell did Tony convince Natasha and Wanda to do while on a mission in vegans well they were on a mission what was Tony doing there at the same time god knows. Yes even Natasha Romanoff can be irraspsible and more than a little reckless. And why hasn't Wanda been well?

For the past week Natasha and Wanda had been on a mission undercover as ballet dancers. They had gone undercover in a dance company intending on getting closer to one of the male dancers who they suspected to be a HYRDA operative. Originally it was going to be Natasha and Angie doing the mission but on the account of the Italian having a metal arm they all decided being the only other one other than Natasha with ballet experience that Wanda was the best soloution. The whole week before they had gone under the redhead had spent her time shaping up the younger woman's ballet thankfull for all those lessons she'd gone to when she was younger. It turned out it was useful the red room drilling ballet into them as soon as they are able to stand on the tip of there toes. 

Tony was in town on bussinsee for Stark Industies so he offered to give the two women a ride home as long as they didn't mind speanding one more night in city clamming that there was no point sending a quin jet for the two when he was coming back the next day so they could come with them. It didn't bother either woman as long as they were getting back home they partically care how they got home as long as they get home. Of course it means that they have to share the hotel room for one more night and Wanda wasn't Particuarly sure that was a good idea, she was sure if she sees Natasha walking around in the little night short that she sleeps in then the older woman is most defiantly going to catch on to the fact that she may or may not have a major crush on the woman. They never had gotten around to speaking about that almost kiss they shared the night of the party a little over a month ago. 

Needless to say the two woman found themselves in their hotel rooms that night. Wanda was wearing a pair of light blue flannel pyjama bottoms and a white tank top her hair pulled up into a ponytail as she leaned against her headboard remote in her hand scrolling through the listings trying to find something to watch. Meanwhile Natasha was in the shower or she was that was unti she appeared in the door of the bathroom wearing boxers and a tank top that was slightly to short showing off some skin where her boxers started and top ended her toned abs on show. All of a sudden it was rather hard to concentrate. Thankfully there was a knock at their door prompting the redhead to open it and then he some how managed to convince them to come out drinking with him. Of course the only way he'd managed to get Natasha to go was by challenging her and all but saying o her face she couldn't handle drinking with him and that was it Seattle she was going meaning the witch had been dragged along. 

That was pretty much the last thing either them remember well some dancing a lot of dancing and even more drinking and body shots but at some point the night had become a blur all three drinking far much more than they normally do. That wasn't to say that they couldn't handle their drink because the most certainly can, maybe just not enough to kill an elephant. 

There was heat streaming in directly on Natasha face prompting her to turn and roll away a smal groan escaping her lips when the force of her hangover alerted her to how much they had actually drank the night before. It was the shift in the bed beside her that got her to open her eyes to land on Wanda's opening eyes. 

"Eh good morning." Natasha said voice groogy and full of confusion. 

"Morning." Wanda replied just as confused her accent thicker than usual as she glanced down noticing bare shoulders on them both prompting her to lift the bed sheets just a little to peek at herself to find out she was naked. "Did we..." She trailed off lifting her eyes to meet the older Russians eyes. 

"Honestly I have no idea I can't remember past the last bar well Tony falling over in the hall three times but that's it either way it's his fault he dragged us out." Natasha replied not even bothering to look under the covers able to tell that she had no clothes on underneath the white sheets 

"We kill Tony after we get home. Do you mind if I shower first?" she asked unsure as to what else to say. 

"No go ahead." 

After they had showered and drank almost there body weight in water with some orange juice Natasha was feeling more like herself Wanda on the other hand had never drank so much in her life and was pretty sure that she was going to die. When they meet Tony neither woman said a word to him as they all made there was outsid to the waiting car so they could get to his private jet. They didn't say a word to him on the flight either. All Wanda really wanted to do was crawl under her covers pull them over her head and sleep for the next week all the while completely ignoring the fact that yes maybe she had sleep with her mentor, close friend, the woman she was crushing on, all while being totally inebriated and was unable to remember it. 

Finally they were home back at the facility after what felt like endless hours of traveling to the Sokovian. Peggy had been there to greet them when they got back singing her praise on a mission well done, before her lover had scoffed saying they looked like shit as she passed. Wanda had simply mumbled a sarcastic thanks before she dragged herself and bag to her room slipping on a pair of leggings and oversized Ramons t-shirt going back through lying on a couch pulling the cover that was lying on the back of the couch pulling it over herself closing her eyes letting out a thankfull sigh as she settled down turning to face the back of the couch. She would have been happier lying in her bed but she didn't want to be rude either so she settle for the couch figuring this was better than nothing. She had just gotten to that stage where your not to sure if your just awake or sleeping when she felt someone sitting down next to her causing her to open her eyes to see Angie sitting on the arm chair eating a bowl of cereal, vision staring next to her while Peggy was sitting next to her on the edge of the couch. 

"What happened to you lot then?" She asked with an amused smile. 

"Tony all but said Nat couldn't handle drinking with him you know what they two are like there was no way that was flying I ended up getting dragged along and I'm pretty sure we drank enough to kill an elephant apparently Nat recovered rather quickly. Most of the night is a blur I do remember bits and Tony falling in the hotel more than once." She groaned rather unimpressed with the whole situation. 

"Well if you went drinking with them two and there was a challenge maybe its better that you don't remember what happened, who knows what's kind of trouble you three got up to." The English ex soldier smiled hearing a scoff from the other soldier sitting on the arm chair. Before anyone had a chance to say anything else though Natasha appeared carrying two plastic cups with the lids and straws the reusable ones, with green liquid in it. 

"Here drink this, it'll help." Nat said holding one of the cups out to the younger woman while bringing her own to her lisp taking a drink. 

Gratefully the brunette reached out accepting the drink leaning her head up a little to take a rather large drink of the dark green liquid. Instantly the action was regretted as she all but gaged swelling the drink quickly making disgusted face and for a second everyone in the room was sure she was going to be sick but thankfully she wasn't. 

"I hate you!" Wanda scowled at the redhead unimpressed. 

"No you don't." Natasha replied with a smile lifting Wanda's feet sitting down before settling them on her lap pulling the covers down to cover said feet. " Now drink up no complaining you'll thank me latter." Nat added with a smirk barley noticeable. 

"What latter there is no later I'm going to die." Wanda complained setting back under her coverts her drinking settle beside her between her and the couch where a simple tilt and the smallest movement in her head and she could reach the drink while the other laughed at her dramatics. 

'Should we get the doctor?" Vision asked worried. 

"No, it's just a hangover she'll be fine by to tomorrow." Angie laughed. 

Deciding it was best just to leave the two woman the three went there separate ways to do their own things, Peggy having mountain of paperwork that needs her attention. Angie was more than happy to sitting in the Captains office on the couch reading a book. Meanwhile in the common area Wanda decided that while she was going to die on the couch that another Disney movie that she had yet to see was going on picking Pinocchio, while Natasha running a soothing hand up and down her calf. About half way through the move the brunette had to pause so that she could be sick. When she had joined the Russian to finish the movie she lay down again convering only this time she lay her head on the redheads lap using it as a pillow. At first Natasha had stiffened at the actions at the witches actions but eventually relaxed when she realised that she actually rather enjoyed the feeling of being so close to the younger woman. Once they had both settled down and the movie was playing again sometime having passed Natasha discovered that in the short time they had been seated like this her hand had moved to the brunettes hair her fingers playing with the soft locks. 

After that they barley moved happy to sit like that even when the movie was finished they were happy to just sit there and watch mindless TV even if it was reruns but they were happy and content. It wasn't until they finally went to bed Wanda being the first of all the Avengers to call it a night and head to bed. As soon as she was standing though she instantly missed the warmth of the older woman she had been nestled into most of the day and if the Russian was being honest then she missed the feeling of the Sokovian being settled in her lap her fingers gliding through her long brunette locks. 

That had been almost a week ago yet they were still to talk about the fact they had woken up in their hotel room in the same bed completely naked. in fact they were still to talk about the fact that they had nearly kissed the night of the party. There was one problem though Wanda hadn't really stopped being sick since that very day she had woken up next to the Russian ex assassin. She knew she really ought to see a doctor but she was taking the view if she ignored it long enough than all shall be fine and so shall she. The problem was that it wasn't working and the others were begin in to notice. 

It was breakfast time although a little in to their morning ruiten when she usually joined the others in the kitchen at the dining table. She was rather pale her hair pulled back into a messy bun, face completely free of make up wearing her training gear when she grabbbed some plain toast water and orange juice from the middle of the table sitting between Peggy and Vision, Natasha sitting directly across from her. 

"You don't look so got?" Sam said a little worried. 

"Gee thanks." She scoffe before taking a drink of water. 

"Sam's right you need to make an appointment It's been a week and you aren't getting better." Peggy added looking up from her newspaper. 

'I will make an appointment with the facility doctor to get seen as soon as possible." she said clear she was more than finished with the conversation. Okay so maybe she wasn't in the best of moods today. 

She wasn't sure if she wasn't thankful or annoyed she had managed to get an appointment for the afternoon meaning she had most of the day to train. Natasha had said to her that if she was unwell that they could skip it for today but Wanda had insisted. Eventually thought it had come tome to shower and change slipping on skinny jeans and a tank top with slip on toms before she found herself standing outside Peggy's office door knocking all of a sudden becoming shy. 

"You alright darling?" Peggy asked with a small smile looking up from her report. 

"Yes, i em i was, my appointment is soon, and I was, its stupid really." She rambled tripping over her words. 

"If I'd come with you, of course I will darling. And it's not stupid at all." Peggy replied standing up locking her desk with her files in it as always." Shall we go then?" She asked receiving a nod in responses as they began to leave the office stopping to the Captain could lock her office you never can be too careful. 

They two women made their way along the corridor in the medical wing in total silence but the head of the team could see the younger woman twisting her hands as they walked. Once they got there the Sokovian made her way over to the desk where she was told to have a seat and the doctor will be with her shortly. It was long they had to wait sitting side by side in the waiting area before Wanda's name. so she stood up following the doctor stopping when she noticed that the captain wasn't fallowing her but the look the ex-soldier was given told her she was supposed to be coming so she pushed out of her seat following behind the witch and the doctor as they were lead into an examination room. Once Wanda explained what was going the doctor explained she would need to take a blood sample and a urine sample and that was pretty much where the conversation started and ended. 

"You know, I think we're all being a little dramatic, it's just a a stomach bug." Wanda defended, the look on her face saying she would much rather be anywhere in the world than there. 

"Here's the thing depending on what the urine tests says when it comes back then either way I'm going to need a blood test. If it's negative we need to see what's going on, your powers are still relativly knew they could be causing some kind of problem or it could be something completely different either way we need to know." The doctor replied leaning forward on her arms leaning on her desk looking at the younger woman. 

"I don't like needless, I don't want to hurt you!" Wanda replied wrapping a hand around her elbow pulling it closer against herself trying to shield herself from the woman across from her on the other side of the desk. 

"How about we do the urine tests and everything else and then you guys head along and I'll come to you in your room where your most comfortable safe, and know there is no funny business and it give you sometime to prepare. All on your terms." Doctor Anderson asked a thirty something attractive blonde. 

"My terms no restraints, my room." She asked sceptically. 

'Why in gods name would we restrain you, darling no one is going to do anything you don't want to." Peggy asked. Sometimes she wonders what the twins really went through when they vaulenteered for the experiments. Why they stayed but she knew once Hydra had you there was little chance of getting out again. Had Pietro known what his sister was going though, had she told him. 

Wanda had agreed to that so she given the Doctor Anderson he urine sample and the test had been done there and then right in front of them. The doctor hoped that by doing that test in front of them that the witch realised she really want going to do anything with the tests. That had been that she had been given the result positive the blood sample was still needed but another appointment had been made. As soon as she humanly could Wanda was pushing out of the chair she had been sitting in and leaving heading back to the Avengers private living area as quickly as she could Peggy following beside her. Sometimes you know when to leave things alone 

Apparently while they had been gone all shit had hit then fan and arguing had ensued. Even from outside the living area designate for the Avengers only they could her shouting. Well they could hear Tony trying to defend himself while Natasha threatened to kill him Vision and Sam trying but failing to be the voices of reason and calm the redhead down well trying to but it appears Angie's voice was the one getting through to the Russian. When they finally reached everyone in the common area Angie was standing in front of a furious looking Natasha her metal arm up blocking the redhead while Vision and Sam stood in the middle on either side trying to calm the situation down. 

"What is going on?" Peggy asked her voice booming over the comossion just in time to stop Natasha lunging at Tony. 

"I'm gonna kill I'm finally going to do. With my bare hands." Natasha replied looking at their leader her words floating through cleanched teeth. 

"What has he done now?" The English woman asked but before she could get an answered Wanda walked right through the middle of them going to her room causing everyone to watch her as she leaves until she is out of sight.

Not a good idea on the others part especially for the redhead who quickly and swiftly landed a punch before turning on her heels and leaving going straight to Wanda's room knocking on the door waiting until she heard the faint come in front the younger woman. Once she had been granted entry the redhead made her way inside making sure to shut the door to see the younger woman leaning into agianst her headboard eyes closed so without even asking she made her way over to the Sokovian and sat beside her mimicking her position. 

"What's wrong did you get bad news from the doctor?" Natasha asked worried turning her head to face the younger woman.

"The doctor will be here soon for blood, I don't like needles HYRDA were always putting needles into me. They freak me outI never new what was in them, I don't want to freak out and accidentally hurt the doctor with my powers."Wanda explained her eyes still closed. 

"I can stay." The redhead offered. 

"Thank you." Wanda replied with a shy nod. "Why are you mad at Tony?" She asked finally opening her eyes turning her head to look at the former assassin. 

"The usual he's an idiot." 

Like said Natasha stayed the whole team the doctor was there. With the arm the doctor was taking the blood from Wanda held tightly onto Peggy's hand while she burried her face into Nattash's neck who held onto her tightly murmuring in her ear. Once the doctor had what she needed she left telling her she would call if there is anything unusual in he bloodd. Peggy too kissed the top off her telling her that she is here if the Sokovian needs anything before leaving the room lettting the two woman be alone. They had slid down so that the redhead was lying on her back with brunette cuddled into her side Natasha running her fingers through the brunettes hair, scrapping at her scalp occasionally.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a normal life, no avenging, no one trying to kill us, outter space creatures. Like a real job house maybe even a partner and a couple kids oh and a dog?" Wanda asked trailing her fingertips up and down the redheads arm. 

"Sometimes I do but I don't know what its like to have a family like that the closest I've gotten is Clint and Laura and then you guys and Colouson, Clint is forever saying he's like our dad calls him it to sometimes and he answers. I think though I'd have to have my cake and eat it too, wife, kids coming home to them every night well when I'm not on a mission. This has become part of me I'd be like a pent up animal." Natasha explained hoping her confession doesn't make the younger woman pull away from her. 

"It's all a dream though isn't it we could never have all that could we?" Wanda says quietly some how managing to snuggle deeper into Natasha. 

"Why not Clint does. Is that what you want do you want out all you have to do is say the world I'll get you out we'll. get you somewhere to live and a job?" Natash asked looking down at the younger woman. 

"No I like being here with you, I just, I don't know anymore." 

Natasha didn't quite know what to say so instead she leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of the whitches head pulling her closer. It was enough for he Sokovian to know that she had heard her, that she was here if she needed her while giving her a little extra comfort. They like that until Angie came and got them for supper, the redhead being thankfull that Tony had gone home. Once they were finished eating they opted not to join the others instead changing in to there Jamie's well Wanda into an oversized Beauty and The Beast T-shirt that Angie had bought for her who had said she saw it and instantly thought of her. Natasha on the other hand was wearing blue and red stripped shorts that were most defiantly short and a tank muscle t-shirt with a picture of a marshmallow. Once they were both ready for bed Natasha joined the other Oman bac in her room to watch another movie, this time Milan 2. Of course as soon as Natasha came into the room with popcorn and drinks while the brunette set up the movie she got a chucked and a raised eyebrow from the other woman who was setting under the covers againnnst her headboard.

"I got it for a present off Lila apperentlly her and Clint were shopping they saw it she said it reminded her of me and he agreed so she sued some of her pocket money so she could it give to me." Natasha exsplainedsetting the items in her hands on the night stand before sliddding under the covers and joining the other woman.

"I don't understand what a marshmallow and you have in common?" She asked an amused smile playing at her lips.

"Hard on the outside soft and fluffy on the inside." The redhead grumbled.

"Aww you are like a marshmallow." She laughed.

"Are we watching this movie or what?"

Wanda just chucked even harder before slidding over to the older woman getting comfy using her shoulder as a pillow pressing play on the remote. By the time the second movie was halfway through Wanda was practicallly asleep on Natasha. The russian turned the TV off and was about to slid out from under the other woman when the arms around her waist tightened.

"Stay?" The Sokovian slurred voice filled with sleep eyes still closed.

"Always." Natasha said slidding further down the bed so sh was lying flat like they had been before supper as she reached out with her arm turning the light off before wrapping it around the woman snuggled into her.

"Thank you." Wanda added on the cusp of sleeping leaning up to kiss the redheads cheek and getting the corner Of her mouth not that either minded.


	5. Chapter 4 - Confessions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Natasha find out Wanda's big secret or is it the other way around why was Natasha son angry at Tony?

Four days and Natasha still isn't speaking to Tony. No one knows what the whole things about since the redhead always says because he's a moron and Tony simply replies, ask Nat I like my head attached besides its her place to tell you not mine. That means none will be getting to know what's going on between the two. One thing was abundantly clear to the redhead that problem there is just going to have to wait because she's got more pressing problems well rather Wanda does. Ever since the Sokovian had that docotos appointment that Peggy went with her to she's been differs like she's distinguished herself but the thing is the russsiian could swear that they are getting closer. They share a bed together sometimes at night, have even shared a couple of pecks on the lips and then everything would change whennn it came time to practice, the brunette saying he wasn't feeling well yet. Then there was the fact that when they did share a bed Natasha would here Wanda getting up being sick, she'd tried the door but it had been locked. It"s something Clint Indus strange about his best friend she can sleep through nothing the kids fighting baby, crying tractor going storm you name it but s soon as she senses something is off or danger her eyes spring open. 

Today though Natasha I forgot in all thee training that they have been doing even the kind that leant require any hand to combat because there is something that she wants to do with Wanda. Normally its Clint who drives the younger woman to do this but its been awhile and Natasha is farmiluar with the way having gone a couple times in a pair of blue skin tight pair of jeans a light blue soft shirt made of flannel just plai blu instead of checkard with her red leather jacket similar to that one Wanda had borrowed when they were fighting Ultron and a pair of boots. Ready she made her way directly across th hall from her bedroom slipping her mobile in her pocket after checking it was on silent as she raised her hand knocking on the doorwaiting for an answer. 

"It's open come in." Wanda's muffled voice came through the door. 

"Hey, you busy?" Natasha asked making her way over to the younger woman sitting on her bed on her laptop sitting down beside her. 

"Not really just looking a few things up nothing that can't wait why?" She asked it not going unnoticed that she had her hair upon a messy bun looking more relaxed than the russian has seen her in the last couple of weeks.

"Good meet me around the front in ten minutes doesn't matter what you wear although maybe booots or something that you can clean easily I don't know if they ground will be muddy, I'm gonna bring my car around the front." Natasha said standing up flashing a bright smile at the brunette fore leaving. 

Just as she had been told Wanda was wearing a simple black long sleeved dress socks up to her knees and ankle high boots and of course that red jacket of Natasha's she had borrowed but is still to give back. Ten minutes later and Wanda found herself walking out the side door to the compound making her way around where Thor had singed the grass finding Natasha leaning against the hood of her black sports arms crossed. Smiling the redhead pushed herself off of the car opening the passenger door for the younger woman. Grinning her thanks Wanda paused half in the car kissing the smaller woman's cheek the getting car the redhead shutting the door with a blush going around to the other side gettinng in the driver side. Pulling out of the one driveway and they were off then when the road straightened out Natasha reached out placing her hand on Wanda's knee who was looking out her widow a comfortable silence blanketed over them. Feeling the hand paced on her knee the Sokovian turned to look at the russian on her checks she read her hand down Nat's arm to her hand that turned over lacing her fingers with the redheads.

It wasn't until Natasha finally pulled the car to a stop that Wanda finally realised where they were. Neither woman moved they just sat there looking out the windscreen hands still linked together the Russian thumb running gently back and forth over the Sokovian's hand.

"I." Natasha said getting Wanda's attention who turned to look at the redhead."We don't have to get ou the car or I don't." She added reaching out to tuck a strand of hair that had from her ponytail she had put her may hari in earlier form the messy bun, tucking it behind the brunettes ear. "I know Clint normally takes you but with Nathiniel he's not been around as much and I know you've been dealing with something so I fudged a visit here might I don't know actually." The redhead said and for the first times Wanda was getting to see her mentor unsure about herself.

"I thank you." Wanda replied quietly. "Will you come with me?" She asked.

"Of source I will."

They stepped out of the car going through the double block iron gates and up the dirt path through the trees and grass setting a slow pase. When they could see there destination the brunette stopped in her stride pausing before reaching out and lacing her fingers with the redheads again before they started walking towards the gravestone and stopping. Pietro Maximoff. the brunette stepped forward keeping a tight hold of the older woman's hand runnning her free hand across the black marble stone. That was when the redhead stopped paying attention as the brunette began speaking in her native tongue wanting to give her privacy.

They never let go of each others hand until like they were standing at the passenger side of the former assasians sports car. Reaching up Natasha cupped Wanda's face in her hands using her thumbs to wiping away the tears the had fallen, thumbs brushing smooth skin. Then on a whim she leaned in pressing her lips against the younger woman's in a lingering kiss Wanda' hands reaching up wrapping around Natasha's wrists leaning into the kiss.

"You good?" She asked the younger woman.

Getting added in response Natasha ran her thumb over the taller woman's cheek one more time before they separated getting into the car. Once they were out on the open road again Wanda reached over this time lacing her fingers with the other woman's that had been resting freely on the close between them. She was a little nervous that the redhead wouldn't want to hold hr hand but was pleasantly suprprised when she turned her hand over so they could link there hands together.

"There is one more thing that we have to do before we get back, just when I tell you please don't go blowing things up with your powers or something." The redhead said breaking the silence between them.

"Okay, what's. Going on?" Wanda asked during her attention to the older woman.

"Okay so I made us an appointment with a judge because ah, remember after our undercover mission. That night we spent with Tony and got far too drunk?" The. Redhead replied and this time there was no doubt about it that she was nervous as she. Parked her car outside the court.

"It's rather hard to forget a hangover like that or that fact that we woke up in the same completly naked still haven't spoken about it and then a couple of days later you hit Tony in the face for something that obviously happened that night. So what has he done that we need to see a judge?" Wanda asked blushing at the memory feeling Natasha's naked skin against here own.

"If you do want to talk about then we defiantly can when we get home fifth though. Tony thought it was a brilliant idea to get married in vegas so got it all set up but Peper was stuck in a meeting and somehow managed to convince us that since it was all bought ad payed for to get married although i think he just wanted us to get married so h could take all the credit for it. because Peper had no idea what i was talking about when i told her that he had been trying to get a hold of her." Natasha explained looking at the younger woman for the first timsinnce starting the conversation.

"We got married?" She asked surprised.

"Okay." Wanda said awith a node of her head before opening her door stepping out to go inside.

Sighing Natasha took the keys reahing into the glove department getting what she needed before stepping out and joining the other woman before reaching they headed inside going straight to reception giving their names. It wasn't long until there names werec called and they were lead back into the chambers of a judge who joined them a few minutes later where the Russian explained what was going on.

"Drunk or not everything is still legal drunk or not and it appears as if you have consummated the marriag. Look ladies unlike the other couple get in here for the same thing you two actually seem to really like each other, there is obviously something between you both, normally the couple comes in here cant even look at each other let alone touch and you hand your arm around her waist you couldn't have gotten closer so, I'm going to say give it ago see what it's like and in six months you. Still want it annnnulled and it done I'll personally take your appoinnntent." The judge ad said.

They had exchanged awkward gooodbies and leftting getting back in the car riding back to the compound in silence well that was until the redhead was driving up the dirty to take them around the back.

"I'm, pregnant my 12 week scan is in 2 days Peggy knows." Wanda blurrtedout her. Head down lookin at her lap car stopping know poked. 

"The night you dissappeared." 'Tasha said getting a nod from the other woman still looking at her lap. "Children are a blessing look okay so this changes things a bit but nod if you want to have this baby then I'm going. To Beb with you every step of the way and if you don't I'll still be here, I would like to give this whatever this is between us a shot f that's what you want but if you don't that's. okay to Wanda." Natasha explained reached out taking t he brunette chin betweeen here thumb. Nod indeed. Finger lifting her face to look into her eyes. "Whatever you decided is okay there is no rush."

"I do want to with you see where things go as for the bay I. Think I'm keeping it don't. Think I could like with myself otherwise." She. Explained. 

"Then that's all that needs to be decided today?" Natasha said leaning in poking Wanda lips before they stepped out the car heading inside.. Once they were inside the Avanger private rea of the compound the two woman began to head there own way, Natasha going to head to. Her room to change so that she could go nod train while Wanda made her way into the common room. That had been the redheads intended plan she even managed to get until yogo trousera and a matching work out top with sports bra and then make it all the way to their private workout/training area. Hell she had even made it over the to the weights when she pun right around on. Her heels heading straight for the common area to find everyone else there apart from Wanda she was in the joined on kitchen head stuck in the fridge. Quietly she removed the hand from the fridge door causing the brunette to lean back and look at the. Russian confused who simply started pulling her in t he directions of therequtes with a determined march in hr step but the Sokovian let her lead her while the others watched on confused. Since they were right across from each other's rooms Natasha opened her own bedroom door pulling the younger woman in backing her up into door. Until her back was. Flush against it. Before Wanda had a chance to say something though Natasha's lips were pressed against hers. In. A passionate a hungry kiss. Wanda didn't care through she pulled Natasha closer against her tangling her hands in her hair.

Wanda smiled stealing another kiss. "Will you lie with me for awhile?" She added suddenly shy and unsure.

Without even answering Natasha runs her hand down Wanda's arm he hadn't linking there fingers together before pulling the taller woman over to her bed lying down so that she was on her side. Wanda then lay down beside her turning onto her side shuffling backwards so that the redheads front was pressed against her back, Natasha arm tucked under her head while she placed her hand flat on the brunette stomach who lay her own hand on top her fingertips tracing patterns on the back of the older woman's hand and arm.

"You still want to give us a shot even though I'm pregnant with someone else's baby well not there's but you know?" Wanda asked watching her finger draw patterns on the other woman's hand.

"You made a nnistake it happened but children are a blessing this baby is. Going. To be so loved and spoiled and if it's a girl she's going to have so many people there when she goes on her first date just to threaten them to break there legs." Natasha laughed. 

"Defiantly, will you come I mean I know Peggy is coming and i till want her too defiantly but if your free and with no mission will you come to my 12 week scan with us in a couple days." Wanda asked nervously rambling rolling onto her back.

"If you want me there than I willl be.

Smiling Natasha pushed her self up onto her elbow on the arm under Wanda looking down at the brunette pressed against her front. Removing her hand from under Wanda's resting her fingertips on the back of the brunettes hand before trailing them slowly up her arm along her shoulder ever so slowly up her neck and along her law line until she was cupping the brunettes check. Grinning at the blush on her face bitting her lip Natasha leaned in capturing her lips in a slow chaste kiss. Instantly Wanda kissed back her hands going to rest on the woman above her neck where neck and jaw connect. When there kiss began to get too heated Natasha pulled back resting thre forehead as together Wanda opening her eyes looking straight into the older woman's green eyes. 

They spent rest of the night sharing kisses and touches. After awhile Wanda set herself up against the headboard drawing her legs up pulling at notepad from t he drawer in her nightstand with a pencil and rubber. Natasha had been called to a eating but had come back Hal an hour later saying she was going on a mission in the morning o she sat in the midddle of the ed accing th brunette going over her information one hand absentmindedly slowly tracing pattern on Wanda's shin as she concentrated on the file in front of her.

"What you drawing honey?" Natasha asked without even looking up at the witch.

"Nothing, just doodiling." She replied.

"Doodiling doest require that much concentration."

"Says who?" The witches teased.

"Can I see.?" Natasha asked finally loooking up t the younger woman stretching up to try and catch a peek.

"Not until it's finished." she said pressing it against her. Chest so that the former. Assasians couldn't see it.

"Fine then. I could read this thing in my sleep, what do you say we call t a night". 

Before they know it the two women were tangled up together drifting off to sleep. That was the last time Wanda saw the redhead before she sent for her mission apart from when she was leaving in he middle of the night pressing a kiss to her forehead telling her should would be back for the scan and then she was gone the brunette wasn't even awake properly. NNw though she was beginning think she wasn't coming that she had changed her mind. She was lying on the examination table top rolled up ready for the scan the doctor getting everything ready while Peggy stood right beside her hand on her shoulder. The doctor was just about to place the wand on Wanda's stomach when there was a knock on the door gaining thre attention causing her hands to stoop just reforest touched her belly.

"Can I come in?" Natasha asked pocking her head in.

A smile taking residence on the the Sokovian fac who noddrf letting the redhead coming in shutting the door behind her making ear way straight over taking the brunette's hand in her own the other setting in raven lockes as she leaned inkssing her forehead Peggy smiling at them Fromm the other side. 

"Sorry, you are?' The doctor. Asked confused.

"This is Natashha she's. uh my eh Natasha." Wanda rambled a blush covering her cheeks when she couldn't find the words the English woman beside ear snickering a little. 

"Well her Natasha, I assume you're staying." Doctor Anderson asked with an amused smile. 

"Yup." The redhead said popping her p. 

Gently Doctor Anderson gently placed the wand on Wanda's stomach running it over a few times before stopping then pressing a few buttons on the machine. Natasha and Peggy were both looking at the screen, Wanda though she was looking straight at her secret wife's stomach gripping tightly onto thee redheads hand. 

"I've dated it and you're defiantly twelve weeks pregnant and everything seems healthy would you like to listen to the heartbeat, if we can it might be a little early though we cant always here it at twelve weeks."

"Please." The brunette said although she was still looking at her wife's stomach. 

Suddenly the room filled with a nose sort of like a horse runnning only was the noise of a tiny babies heartbeat. The sound made the brunettes head whip around to look at the screen her eye widening in amasment. It hadn't seem real before but now seeing the screen with something that actually looked like a baby and hearing its heartbeat it seem real now very real. It was a little overwhelming. Then though Doctor Anderson who was moving the wand ever so slight stopped her hand her face falling then moving it slightly pressing even more buttons. 

"What's wrong?" Natasha asks worried. 

"Nothing's wrong" She said trying to face the three woman. 

"But?" Peggy asked this time. 

"Congratulations, you're having twins." The Doctor said removing the wand whining it handling wanda something she could whipe the gel off. 

"Twins" She asked sitting up. "Check again you must be wrong." Wanda asked stubbbornly.

"If you look here baby number one and this here is baby number two." Doctor Anderson said pointing to the screen.

The net thing they knew Wanda was pushin herself off of the bed hopping down escaping the room as quickly as she could ignoring the Russian and English woman calling after her. Anderson printed a pile of copies of the scan and a DVD before telling them that she would call later with the details of the young Sokovian's next appointment. Iteams in hand the two woman quickly left following after the brunette following after her as quickly as they could ithout alerting everyone around them. It wasn't until they were finally back i there private area of the compound that they caught up with the brunette. She was panting hard like she was trying to catch her breath, red whisper filling her handstand the sarounding area as she stood inn the middle of the room as if she was desperately searching for a way out. Every time she tried to catch her breath it was like her fingertips would brush it and then it would go just out of reach. She needed something to lean on, hold onto before hit the floor with a thud onto her knees so reached out to grab on to the couch. It didn't seem to be working though. As she sunk to the hard slippy wooden floor. She was sure she could here ringing in her ears.

The first thing that the two woman saw was Wanda grabbing onto the bac of the couch sinking to the floor as if her body was to heavy for her. Natasha though saw what was happening feel to her knees slidding just in time to catch Wanda lowering her down to ground gently so they were both on there knees face each other. The redhead placed the brunettes hands on her shoulder before reaching up cupping. The younger woman's face making her lift her head although she still wouldn't look at her.

"Hey, look at me." Natasha saint thumbs stroking the Sokovians cheeks. "Wanda, look at me" she said but stil nothing. "Ванда смотреть на меня моя дорогая." Natasha added switching to Russian hopping that it gets the younger woman's attention. "That's it let me see those green eyes...there we go just breathe with me in and out" she added neither woman noticing Peggy had disappeared.

Once the younger woman had caught her breath Natasha stood up helping the younger woman with her before leading her to her bedroom sitting her down on the bed sitting beside her. Before either of them had a chance to say anything Peggy was knocking on the door then coming in sitting on the other side of the brunette.

"Angie and i. Have a small cabin a few hours away from her surrounded by nothing but countryside there a lake and all that I've called a head so they can get everything ready, You two should go let everything sink in awayfrom other people get a way for a few days." Peggy said holding it the keys to a hesitant brunette.

"Maybe we should." Natasha agreed.

Wanda sat on the edge of the bed looking down at there legs hands resting on top the brunette holding onto the keys for the cabin she had just spoken of. The two older woman could practical see the thought process going on in her head on the younger Sokovian's face. Sometimes through all the avenengng, the fightin, the missions all of it, they'd forget just how much younger Wanda was compared to the others but seeing her sitting there looking so scared, it made them realise just how much older they are compared to her they are both in their 90's. 

"If anyonne asks I'll tell them that your both on a mission, that's all they need to know. Darling sort whatever it is running through your mind, get away from everything." Peggy said earning a node in response. "Natasha knows where it is." She said standing up handing the keys over to the redhead before leaning down n pressing a kiss to Wanda's forehead leaving behind a red lipstick mark. "Everything will be alright." she added quietly to the younger woman before leaving the other two omen alone. 

"We should pack, will you be alright honey?" The redhead asked reaching up cupping the taller woman's cheek. 

"I'm alright." Wanda nodded leaning into the other woman's touch. 

Leaning in Natasha pecked her lips before going to her won room to pack leaving the younger woman to do the same. It wasn't long until they were both packed and ready to leave stopping by Peggy and Angie's room to say bye. hen they were in the Russians car radio on hands clasped as they set off on the couple of ours drive to the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it more to come soon. 
> 
> So what do you guys thinks should we have Peggy/Steve - Peggy/ Angie and Steve/Bucky or a thing going between them all. Im kind of divided on this one so any suggestions is appreciated :D


End file.
